Kudo vs Kira
by DaSecondSon
Summary: In Kudo vs Kira, two high school students battle it out. Both of them have a sinister secret hidden from the rest of the world. Will Shinichi Kudo be able to find Kira? Or will Kira get to Conan first? Will Detective Mouri be able to help L along, and will L know who the smart kid helping with the Kira investigation really is?
1. The Great Richard Moore

Chapter 1: The Oh-So-Great Richard Moore

Rachel looked at the wall, disinterested in the class. She couldn't believe that she was being forced to retake a history class, and of course, they were on the Christianity unit. For some reason, her teacher made a point out of translating the Bible from Japanese to English. Wasn't that the English teacher's job? Thoughts like that were running through Rachel's mind, keeping her from focusing on what was going on in the class. Thankfully, she was in the same boat as her classmates. She didn't have her best friend Serena in the class, unfortunately. She could hear the teacher ask someone to translate a certain passage from the bible, but no one was paying attention enough to raise their hand let alone translate it into English. The teacher looked around, before calling out..

"Yagami, how about you? Are you still with us?" Light wasn't paying attention to what was going on in the class, either. He already knows about all of these things, so there was no reason to listen intently. However, his name was called out, so he looked down at his textbook and stood up, holding it in his hands. "Can you translate the section of the Bible, Light?" and in response, Light stands up and looks at his book.

 _[Light's perspective.]_

"Follow the teachings of God and receive his blessings and so it shall be, that the seas will again become bountiful. And the raging storms will subside." Light states, translating the passage into English flawlessly. Light notes how as he does this, the class falls silent and all turn to him, even the girl he could've sworn he'd never seen before.

 _"Today, at approximately 11 am, a 32-year old man was found stabbed to death in his apartment. Katagawa police are treating this case as homicide."_

 _"In other news, today's suspected murderer Naoki Kofoji was arrested in the district of Shibuya, Tokyo. He is being held custody facing murder charges.."_

 _"Day in and day out,"_ Light thought to himself. _"It's ridiculous.. this world.. is rotting."_ He thought, listening to all of the news stations broadcasting on the giant screens, as he walks by, reading from his book, The Ring of Gyges.

The next day comes, and Light sits in history class again, bored as usual, leaning on his right hand. Being that he finds this class too easy for someone like him, he sits and contemplates, looking out the window, when all of a sudden, a black notebook, seemingly out of nowhere, falls from the sky and hits the ground with a thunk.

 _[Rachel's Prespective.]_

"Hey, Rachel." Conan greets her and looks over at her father, Richard Moore. Yes, he was a detective, but in his downtime, he got drunk and watched TV. A smile appears on Conan's face after he sees how drunk the "detective" was.

"Dad, you're so hopeless.." she says with a sigh, pressing a palm to her face and giggling just a bit. Suddenly, the screen cut to breaking news much to the older man's dismay. "Hey, I was watching that!" He exclaims. Conan walks over and attempts to get a peek at the screen, Rachel following suit. A female reporter was standing in front of a building.

"Yes, as we speak, there appears to be an armed man inside the school threatening the students and faculty. Police are attempting to regain control of the situation, but as you can see, they are having trouble. The man has been identified as a Mitsui Morito. Of course, the man is armed and has taken several children hostage. More updates as they come in." Rachel looks towards Richard and Conan. The boy was looking intently at the screen, however, the older man seems to have fallen asleep.

"The situation looks pretty bad, huh, Conan?" She asks the child.

"Yeah, hehe!" He reassumes his childlike face and tone of voice. "I hope the police can handle it." He says, and furrows his eyebrows at the screen. _"Is Megure there? And why are the police taking so long to take him into custody?"_ He thought to himself. Suddenly, the phone on Richard's desk began to ring, and the man woke up with a jump. He cleared his throat and picked up the phone.

"Moore detective agency, this is Richard Moore the great." In response to this, the mysterious person on the other line spoke. They were using a voice disguiser, so their voice was dropped a couple of octaves.

"This is Moore, right? I hope you're watching the news." He began. "Yeah, I am. Who am I speaking to?" Through the phone, you could hear a grin form on the man's face. "I am Mitsui Morito, the man inside this building." With that, Richard quickly sobered up. The fact that lives were possibly at stake straightened him out, for a bit at least.

"Mitsui? I hope you've realized your mistake. You called the most formidable detective in Japan, you know." He straightens up his tie. Conan's eyebrows furrowed once more, and Rachel stepped back a bit, shocked at how fast her dad recovered.

"Listen to me very closely, detective. Here's what's going to happen, and if you do not follow my every move, these children and all the teachers will be killed. Don't think you can be slick, I'm watching your every move." Richard nods in response.

"Okay. What do you want from me?"

"Do _not_ mess up, lives depend on you. I want you to-" Mitsui was suddenly cut off. The man was.. choking? It sounded as if.. he was having a heart attack! What was going on? The trio looked at the screen, only to be shocked by the news.

"Yes, yes, confirmed by police who are currently inside, the man has just gone into cardiac arrest! He was apparently holding onto a phone, and police claim that the line was on with the Moore Detective Agency. The suspect was also holding what looks to be a voice disguise machine." As the news came out, the phone hang up. "Detectives are currently trying to figure out why he suddenly passed, more updates.." the reporter continued. Richard places the phone down, and Conan looks intently at the screen.

 _"A heart attack..? That suddenly? He showed no signs of pain.. Was it premeditated? Maybe he took something in before heading into the building, planning to kill himself and he simply took too long.. but.. no, it couldn't possibly be that easy.. maybe it wasn't a real heart attack..maybe he choked on something slipped to him, which would explain the throat sounds from the other line, but.."_ Conan pondered his thoughts.

"What just happened? You saw that, right? We were on the phone with the man, and suddenly he had a heart attack and died!" He says, making air quotes as he speaks of the heart attack. maybe the situation was too dire and he killed himself, because he couldn't handle the great detective!" A grin grows onto the moronic old man's face, before Rachel spoke up.

"Dad, were you listening? It wasn't a suicide, look at the screen! You said it yourself, it was a heart attack, and I don't know anyone that can force themselves to have a heart attack!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Richard responds, quick to jump to conclusions. "Perhaps it wasn't a heart attack! Perhaps the media had something to do with it, and lied to cover themselves up! I knew it! The great Richard Moore solves this one again!" he proclaims, pumping his fist into the air and laughing loudly.

"But for what reason would the news station lie about a man's death? Come on, dad, think!" She balled up her fists and hit her dad on the head, to which he immediately rubs the sore spot.

"YEOW! Come on, Rach, quit raining on your old man's parade and let me have this! It makes perfect sense if you think about it, the-" as he attempted to explain himself, his phone suddenly went off, alerting the both of them.

"Oh, Inspector! Hey!" Richard said into the phone. "Yeah, I was watching the news, what's-" he continued as Rachel looked around, before asking,

"Conan? Ah, great, where'd he go?"


	2. Discovery

Chapter 2: Discovery

"Gotcha, Inspector. I'll be there right away." Richard put the phone down and looked over to his daughter, straightening up his tie and throwing on his jacket.

"Does he want you on the scene?" Rachel questions.

"Of course. I didn't think he was there, but I guess I was wrong. Come on." Rachel nods and follows her daughter at the door, but before they left, Rachel spoke up.

"Wait.. I almost.. Where's Conan?" She stepped back in and looked around the office, Richard standing at the door. "That kid? He's probably just at his friend's house. Or maybe he freaked out and went to the bathroom to throw up, now come on." Richard insisted. With a sigh, Rachel followed her father out the door and began the walk to the crime scene.

 _[Light's perspective.]_

Earlier that day, Light watched a black composition like book fall from the sky suddenly and drop onto the ground. He couldn't stop staring at it, almost as if he was drawn to it. After school was let out, he finally walked over and picked it up.

"Death Note?" Light read. "As in a.. notebook of death? Tch. What's that even mean? Probably someone's poetry book." He places it back onto the ground and began walking away from it, but turned back around and looked at it, sighing heavily and picking it up. He took it home. The walk was long, which gave him plenty enough time to ponder his thoughts.

 _"There must be something wrong with me for even considering it,"_ he told himself. He arrives at his house, opening the door and stepping in, and taking his shoes off. He is greeted by his mom.

"Hello, dear." She says, looking at Light with a smile. "You're later than usual, huh?"

"Yeah. Well, it's because- hm?" He was going to explain himself, but was cut off by his mom who held out her hands. "Oh. The nationwide test results." He swings his bag around and onto the ground, digging through it to find the packet with his test results.

"I've been waiting all day," his mother tells him. He finally finds it and hands it over to his mother, who quickly opens it. "Goodness! Top of your class again!" She exclaims with a smile on her face.

"..Yeah. Anyways, I'm going up to my room to study. Please, don't bother me, okay?" Light asks, beginning to walk up the stairs.

"Oh, Light, do you want anything dear? Anything at all? You can ask for anything you'd like," his mother offers, to which he responds, "I'm fine. Thanks, mom."

With a sigh, Light heads over to his desk and brings the Death Note out of his bag. He opens it up to the first page, reading the rule- "If a person's name is written in this notebook, that person shall die." "Hm.." he pondered to himself. "This is elaborate for just.. some sort of hoax. Rule 2.. The notebook will not take effect unless the writer has that person's face in their mind. ..Huh." Light turns on his TV to the national news, and on the screen was a female reporter standing in front of a school.

"Mitsui Morito, who is armed and threatening the students and faculty. More updates.." Light ponders his thoughts and looks down at the notebook. He turns to the first blank page, writes down the name, looking intently at the older man's face on the screen.

5\. Light begins to count down from 5 seconds, doubtful it would succeed.

4\. He grew more anxious, but watched on with calm eyes.

3\. 2. 1.

 _"..."_ Light looked down at the notebook again, sighing heavily and closing it, putting it back in his bag, but a few moments later..

"Yes, yes, confirmed by police who are currently inside, the man has just gone into cardiac arrest! He was apparently holding onto a phone, and police claim that the line was on with the Moore Detective Agency. The suspect was also holding what looks to be a voice disguise machine. Detectives are currently trying to figure out why he suddenly went into cardiac arrest, more updates.." the reporter continued. "Did I.. I just.." Light stands up and pushes his chair back, looking down at the closed notebook on his desk and dropping his pen. "I just.. I just killed him.. It.. It worked.." Light was in shock. He'd just killed a man who was nowhere near him by simply writing his name.

"Light?" His mother called. "What was that?"

"Ah, nothing, mom!" He responded, pushing his chair in.. He turns off his TV, and attempts to clear his mind in the dark room, rain outside and all. Suddenly, a deep gravely voice is audible from the side of the room.

"You like that thing, don't you?" Lightning quickly flashes and reveals a massively tall figure, with an almost all black appearance, his face a dark gray, eyes yellowed out, but for the most part, Light couldn't make out what this figure really looked like, thanks to the darkness. In surprise, Light falls to the ground, into a sitting position, looking up and studying this figure closely.

"No reason to act surprised. I am the shinigami Ryuk. That used to be my notebook," he says, motioning to the now closed notebook on Light's desk. "Judging by how you'd reacted only seconds ago, you've already figured out that what you have is no ordinary notebook."

"A shinigami, a god of death, huh?" Light inquires, using the computer chair to pull himself from the ground, grunting all the way up, and the chair creaking.

"Well, I'm not surprised, Ryuk."

"Oh?" Ryuk responds.

"I've already figured out that this Death Note I've found is real, it didn't take me long. And now that I've witnessed the proof of it's power, I only feel more confident in what I'm going to do."

"That's interesting, I certainly wasn't expecting this. Several Death Notes have appeared in this world in the past, but no one has been this calm about it. You didn't even hesitate to write Morito's name."

"I've already prepared myself for this, Ryuk. I used the notebook, even though I knew it belonged to a Shinigami. And now that Shinigami has arrived. So, what'll happen now? You going to take my soul away?"

There was a pause, an increasing silence.

"What are you talking about? Is that some fantasy you humans imagined?" Ryuk's piercing gaze locked onto Light's face. "I'm not going to do anything to you."

"Huh?"

"The Death Note becomes part of this world the moment it touches the ground. In other words, what's mine is now yours."

"It's mine..?" Light asked again.

"If you don't want it, give it to someone else for all I care. If you do, I'd have no choice but to erase your memories of everything revolving this notebook."

"So I can use this thing.. the Death Note all I want, and I won't be punished?"

"Let's just say this.." Ryuk responds, his tone suddenly shifting to a much more grave, serious one. "You'll feel the fear and pain known only to humans who've used it. And when your time has come, it is my responsibility to write your name in _my Death Note._ And be forewarned.. any human who has used it can neither go to heaven nor hell, for all of eternity."

Light gasps and looks up at Ryuk, another flash of lightning striking down. Ryuk laughs manically once more.

"At least now you've something to look forward to after death, huh?"

 _[Conan's perspective.]_

 _"Somehow, someone must've killed him without being on the scene. Perhaps a rifleman, or a police sniper.. But how can I account for the choking sounds and the confirmation of his heart attack?"_ thought Conan, heading to the school at which Mitsui Morito threatened students with a gun and had a heart attack. _"I can't let this case go unsolved. There's an answer here, and I know it.. It was more than just a heart attack.. this was murder."_ His thoughts ran faster than the board beneath his feet. As he arrived, the boy pushed through the big crowd onto the scene, propping his skateboard against a wall. Inspector Megure, Richard and Rachel have already beaten him there, however.

"Conan! There you are." Rachel greets him.

"What in the world?! Conan? What are you-?" Richard angrily asks the shrunken detective, almost ready to give him his ever so iconic punch on the head, before being interrupted.

"Relax, Moore. I hate to have a kid on the crime scene too, but.. maybe he'll prove himself to be useful." Megure spoke up.

"Fine.. just keep quiet and out of the way of the real detective. Now, Inspector. What exactly happened on the scene?" The ever so great detective asks.

"Well, if you were watching the news, then you would know, but I'll brief ya anyways. One Mitsui Morito. He was an older Japanese man, apparently collected guns. He entered the school with an M14, presumably with plans to kill more than one person. He threatened the staff at the door, took students and staff hostage, then all of a sudden went into cardiac arrest and died."

"And you're certain that the heart attack was the cause of death?" Richard questioned.

"Yes. And there's no clear reason of why. The body was already tested, and the autopsy came back clean, meaning no pills were in the man's body. The students and faculty can all attest to the fact that the gun was being aimed at them, hand on the trigger before he collapsed. He apparently showed no signs of pain or struggling."

 _"I'm so confused.."_ Conan thought, walking over to the dead body, hands shoved deep in his pockets. _"How? It's possible the pill dissolved beforehand and didn't make it onto the autopsy, but that'd mean he would have died before even entering the school. Also.. that's bothering me. The teachers and students have_ _apparently claimed that the gun was being aimed at them before the man collapsed. That leaves little to no time for a suspect to sneakily and cleverly attack the man. And the autopsy.. clean? Then how can we be certain that the cardiac arrest killed him and not a surprise attacker?"_ Jimmy pondered his thoughts, and perked up when the Inspector continued.

"Also, another interesting fact. A news reporter was outside the school, on the scene. Police were keeping everyone from entering. The man's name and face were publicly broadcast onto the International Japanese news." He took out his notebook, only for Jimmy to ponder more.

 _"Interesting? Why's that so interesting? I know for a fact that whenever reporters are on a crime scene like this, names and mugshots are almost always released. It's standard protocol, so why is that particularly perking of interest? I just don't understand.."_ Hands still shoved deep into his pockets, he stares over at the inspector.

"And why's that so interesting?" Richard asks once more.

"Well.. the news have been trying to quit doing such a thing. We're not sure why they made an exception."

 _"They've not been doing to good of a job."_

"Yeesh.. I'm stumped, inspector. Autopsy's clean, and no pills taken in before he entered the school. Just a sudden.. heart attack. No signs of a struggle, wounds, bruises.. How then? How was he.. killed?"

"You're in the same boat as the police, Richard."

 _"This must be the first case where I have no leads.. No type of evidence to hint towards the killer. There's no blood, which isn't strange, as he died of a heart attack. There's, of course, the possibility that the killer made the death look like a heart attack, but they'd have to be super clever, and even then, there would be signs of foul play and evidence to work off of. There's little to none here.. no strings or anything tapered with. I suspect he had the students and faculty lined up on one wall of the room, and he would've known if he was slipped something.."_

"Hey, Conan, it's getting pretty late. We should head home." Rachel suddenly proclaims, grabbing Conan by the collar of his shirt.  
"But Rachel! It's not even a school night! And I still want to-"

"Come on, Conan, we're leaving."

"Good riddance, I don't need you meddling kids on this crime scene." Richard shouts at the two, and in response, Rachel waves and drags Conan by the hand, headed back for their apartment.


	3. Interpol HQ - Part 1

Chapter 3 - Interpol HQ

[Conan's _perspective.]_

 _[Later, at night.]_

Conan pushes the bathroom door open, walking out and drying his hair with the towel wrapped around his neck. He's in his pajamas, and walks into the office, to see Rachel standing at the window.

"Rachel? What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing, Conan. Just.. go to bed." Conan stared up at the girl in confusion. What was up with her? She was acting really strange.

"Uh.. Alright." Conan opens the office door and heads upstairs, while Rachel stays standing at the window. She's got her hands on her upper arms, looking out at the starry sky.

 _"Jimmy.. it's been too long and I need you more than ever before. This case is tough, and I'd like to see dad come home not stressing about this. What would you do if you were here?"_ pondered Rachel, swearing she could spot Jimmy's face among the stars. _"Jimmy.."_

Conan pushes the bedroom door open, preparing to slide underneath the blankets laid out on the floor. Arms propped up underneath his head, he looks at the ceiling, furrowing his eyebrows.

 _"I hope Rachel doesn't get too involved in this.."_ he thought to himself. _"How did the man actually die? Megure told Richard that the confirmed cause of death had been the heart attack.. I don't want to dwell on this for too long, but I.. I have to figure out.. how.."_ Conan thought as he drifted off to sleep.

 _"To make sure.."_ he yawns, _"Rachel doesn't get involved.."_

 _[Light's perspective.]_

Light arrives home, finally. He's quite late, however. He's accompanied by Ryuk, who follows him inside. He is quickly greeted by his mother.

"Light! There you are. It's kind of late, hm? Where've you been?"

"Hey, mom. Yeah, just meeting someone after school, and it ran later than I thought."

"Ooh, got a girlfriend, Light? I bet she's super pretty!" Sayu added.

"Eheh, no. It's nothing like that, sis. I'll explain later, but I have to get to studying, alright?"

"Is there anything you wanted, dear?"

"Nah, thanks, Mom. I'm behind on my studies, so please don't bother me, alright?" He requests and heads up the stairs to his room, locking the door behind him. "Besides.. the only thing I want, I already have.." He quickly slams the Death Note onto the desk, flipping it open, and the pages were filled to the brim with names. All of the names were criminals, with the names and mugshots broadcasted onto the news lately. He lets out an evil chuckle, followed by Ryuk laughing as well.

"Ryuk? What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, kid."

Light closes the Death Note and pops open his drawer contraption with his pen, placing the notebook inside.

"You're hiding the notebook?"

"Yeah! Right in this drawer." Light responds to the shinigami.

"Not exactly well hidden, huh, Light? You left the key inside the lock.."

"That's the point. I left it in the most noticeable place I could think of," he quickly retorts. He opens the drawer, the keys jangling and the wood creaking, to reveal a thick brown book with a word on the front in yellow-"Diary." It had a latch on the side of sorts.

"Just a regular Diary, you'd say. And I'd agree-that's something that would satisfy enough people's curiosity. However," he says, grabbing a pen from a cup. "The key is this-just an everyday item you'd find almost _expect_ to find on my desk. I only need this part, as well." He finishes, twisting the end of the pen out and away.

"That's all you need? That's the key?"

"Yeah. If you look here, there's a small hole underneath. All you have to do is insert the pen into it." As he does this, the false bottom opens up and reveals the Death Note.

"Oh.. a false bottom."

"Yes, but look closer. I've set it up so even if the bottom is noticed, a circuit will connect, instantly releasing gas from this thin plastic casing. That would set the notebook on fire, instantly. All the evidence would be completely destroyed. If I'm questioned? I'll tell them I was hiding my actual diary, because I didn't want anyone seeing it."

"Seems extreme to hide a diary."

"Yeah, but it honestly sounds like a pretty believable excuse from a teenager. It's my diary after all."

Ryuk chuckles again.

"You're the first to have put this much thought in hiding the notebook away. Although.. it's pretty risky. Make one wrong move and boom-you'd be badly burned."

"Risky, huh? That's funny you should say that.. This whole scheme the past month has been a risk. Compared to all of those things, this is the exact opposite of a risk- it actually protects me. It all comes down to one thing-do I want to be executed for my crimes? Or would I rather deal with a little house fire?"

 _[Interpol Office]_

"500 deaths, and they're all heart attacks!" One detective shouted.  
"Is it too early to call it homicide?" Another questioned.

"Of course it is!"

"But then how did it happen? All around the globe, criminals are dying from heart attacks, and you think it is just-"

"Quiet!" The lead detective exclaims at the head table into his microphone, sighing a bit. "We have no choice but to call in L." Richard Moore sat in the back, headset on and all.

"Who in the world is this L guy? It probably stands for lame.." he mutters to himself. "How did I even get here? I just so happen to be in town and get roped into this meeting. What is it Megure said again? Hm?" He perks up when he sees two gentlemen talking about it.

"Hey, Yagami. Who's this L character they're talking about?"

"A private detective. Just like the Moore guy they called in, who I don't trust in the slightest. He takes on the toughest cases all around the world, and practically hands cases to the police on a silver platter. However, he only takes cases based on personal interest."

"Personal interest? What a humble fellow he is," Richard mumbles to himself, before perking up once more when a hooded figure spoke into his headset.

"L is already on the move." All the heads turned towards whoever this figure was.


	4. Interpol HQ - Part 2

Interpol HQ Part 2

 _[Richard Moore's Perspective]_

"In the past week, there have been 52 deaths that we're aware of."

"Every one of them involving a heart attack."

"They were all criminals who were either being held in prison or who were wanted by police for outstanding crimes, and it's pretty fair, I think, to say that there are other criminals whose deaths are being unaccounted for."

"In which case, the death toll could be well over 100."

Richard Moore sat in one of the back seats of the ICPO, where police from all over the world gathered to discuss the case of many criminals dying of heart attacks. He tried to pay attention, but was having trouble following. As for what he thought about the criminals dying, he thought it was annoying-it was taking away his job of being a private detective! As this figure killed more and more criminals, Mr. Moore's case activity began to decline.

"What am I doing here again..? I just so happen to be in town and Megure spots me and ropes me into this meeting. He's gone to the bathroom, leaving me all alone with people I've never even met before. Hm?"

Richard looked up from his seat over at the aisle, and a burly man in a brown coat with short black hair slicked back and black glasses was walking by, down the stairs to his seat. He gave his usual "excuse me"s and "sorry"s. Richard looked at him with a curious glance, to which the man glared back at him, angrily. It was clear whoever this guy was wasn't exactly fond of Moore's involvement, but why should he care?

The burly man sighed and walked over to sit down.

 _[Chief Yagami's Perspective]_

"Morning, Chief. They started without you." said a younger man in a blue coat and short black hair, looking over at Yagami.

"It's fine. I had an urgent call to attend to from headquarters."

"At any rate, these were all criminals who were probably facing execution sooner or later. Perhaps we shouldn't-" began one detective, interrupted by another,

"Why should it matter whether it's a criminal or someone innocent, last time I checked, murder was still murder."

"It's still too early to consider these a homicide."

 **"THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THE PEOPLE HAVING HEART ATTACKS, ALL AT THE SAME TIME? THAT'S NOT COINCIDENCE! IT'S MURDER!"**

"You think it's possible to simultaneously kill all these people in different locations?" The argument went on and on, until another man walked in, looking over at Richard the moment he walked in.

 _[Richard Moore's Perspective]_

Richard listened as all of the detectives argued and argued. Claiming how investigating a series of heart attacks would be a waste of time. Richard thought that if the victims had been shot or stabbed, they'd have something to go off of. Apparently, another detective thought the same, and the room fell silent, with one more voice above the crowd.

"If that is the case, we'll have no choice but to call in L." Detectives all whispered to each other, trying to confirm who exactly this character was. Meanwhile, another burly man pushed by to get to his seat next to Moore.

"Hey, Richard. Looks like you've been enjoying yourself."

"There you are, Inspector! And you left some key details out," Richard proclaimed, leaning away from the microphone on his headset.

"I mean, you know about the heart attacks, because you've been watching the news, correct?" Megure asked.

"Yeah, but who or what exactly is this L character they've just mentioned?"

"Calm down, I'll explain," Megure sighed heavily. "None of us at this conference know much about L. No one knows his real name or whereabouts. In fact, what he looks like is up in the air. However.." he continued.

"He's managed to solve every case he's ever investigated, and has tackled some of the world's greatest mysteries. He hides in the shadows, but he's the best of the best. A last resort-our Trump card. Just like that Jimmy kid, huh, Richard?"

Richard Moore stared wide-eyed at the Inspector-how could he have forgotten to bring this up? Didn't he think Richard should know this?

 _[Yagami's Perspective]_

"He's a private investigator, just like that Moore guy, who I don't trust in the slightest," Yagami said, finishing explaining to his colleague who exactly L was. "But, " Yagami's thoughts were completed by another detective shouting.

"I've heard that L is extremely arrogant, and only takes cases he's personally interested in!"

"That's exactly right! Besides, we don't even know how to contact him!" The room fell silent once more.

"L is already on the move," proclaimed a figure in the room that no one had approached yet. Everyone turned as his shoes loudly clacked and echoed on the floor.

"Gentlemen, L has already begun his investigation into these incidents."

"What?" questioned an officer.

"Who is this guy, Chief?"

"His name's Watari. He's the only one who can contact L-no one knows his true identity, either."

The figure spoke again. "If you'd allow me, L would now like to address the delegates," he announced, opening his laptop screen to a white background, with one letter in cursive, in the middle. L.

"Greetings to all of you at the ICPO. I am L. Now, the difficulty in this case lies in it's unprecedented scope. And make no mistake-we are witnessing an atrocious act of mass murder, which is unforgivable. This case cannot be solved without the cooperation of the ICPO-that is, all of the police organizations throughout the world. You need to make the decision to fully support this investigation at this meeting. Also, I require additional support from Japan's National Police Agency, which goes for you too, Mr. Moore."

 _[Richard Moore's Perspective]_

The burly man who hated Richard's guts stood up, as well as his colleague beside him.

"What? Why Japan in particular?"

"I believe that the person or persons responsible for these acts lives in Japan-And even if they're not, there's a strong possibility they're hiding in Japan."

"And what is all this based on?" The man inquired.

"Why Japan, you ask? I think I'll be able to provide proof of that, after I directly confront the culprit."

"Directly..?"

"At any rate, I'd like to set up the investigation headquarters in Japan." As the burly man grunted, Richard thought to himself,

"Good grief.. I'm going to be working my tail off for this case.."

 _[Light's Perspective]_

"Ryuk, you should check this out," Light states.

"Huh?"

"Websites like this are popping up everywhere lately."

"The Legend of Kira the Savior. Sounds pretty cool," Ryuk responds.

"Looks like they've given me the name Kira. I think they've taken that name from the english word for killer. Can't say I'm too happy about that, but that's the name they've collectively decided upon." Light smirks and begins to laugh a bit. Ryuk looks over at him.

"What's so funny, Light?"

"Support for Kira is growing on the internet, because you can stay anonymous. People are often like that-they're worried about what others will think. They'd rather deny my existence than speak about it. But thanks to the mask of the internet, support for my movement grows at a constant rate."

"Oh, my."

"Perhaps people are afraid to say it out loud, but they all understand what's happening-someone's making the bad guys disappear one by one. Those who have done no wrong cheer for Kira in their hearts, being that they have nothing to fear! While those who have done wrong are on the run-forced to hide from an unknown enemy. This is how it should be! Everything's perfect..just as I planned."

 _[Conan's Perspective]_

As Richard walked out of the ICPO Conference room with Megure, Conan and Rachel stood up to greet him.

"Dad! How'd it go in there?" Rachel immediately asked. Conan looked up at Richard expectantly, taking off his earphones.

"About as well as I could've hoped," the man replied. "There's this L guy who apparently is a world class detective, at least according to Megure."

Megure nods, about to explain again who L was, when he was interrupted by someone behind him.

"Mr. Moore." They all turned around and fell silent.

 _[Yagami's Perspective]_

The Chief of Police walked angrily over to where the private detective stood, accompanied by Matsuda, the colleague he'd been sitting with.

"Oh brother, it's this guy again," Richard proclaims, retrieving a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. "Look, tough guy, I don't know what your problem is, but EH-" he is cut off by the Chief angrily pointing a finger at his face.

"Listen to me, Mr. Moore. I don't exactly trust your involvement in this case. I'd very much appreciate it if you left it entirely. It's private detectives like you who claim to be big shots and end up hampering investigations, dammit."

"Claim to be big shots? Do you have any idea who I am?"

"The Sleeping Sleuth, you mean?" Yagami quickly fired back. "Honestly, I don't trust you can solve any case awake, Mr. Moore. Look, if you're not going to take this case seriously, I don't need you on my team. I'm not entirely sure as to why L trusted in you, but if you're going to hamper the investigation, we'd be better off without you."

"I've had enough of your talking, Chief!" Richard proclaimed, quickly rushing at Yagami and grabbing his shirt collar, pulling him closer to his face.

"You listen to me, tough guy. I've got plenty of cases under my belt, and I didn't do it for you to call me a wanna be? You're just angry because I'd probably help the case more than you, you simpleton! How do we know that you're the most trustworthy guy here, huh, punk?"

Yagami pushed Richard underneath his neck, breaking his grip, and the two stood face to face again.

"Why YOU-" Richard exclaimed once more, ready to rush at Yagami, who was in a defensive stance already. As he was about to collide with the Chief, Megure stopped him, grabbing him by his arms.

"Richard! Soichiro! Stop it, now! This is no time to be fighting, you idiots! We have a job to do, don't we?"

Richard angrily released himself from Megure's grip and dusted off his coat.

"You mean setting up that broadcast thing for the big-shot L guy? I'd be happy to, if I don't have to work with this guy," Richard turned his back and peeked over his shoulder at Yagami.

"I frankly wouldn't want to work with someone of your low caliber either, Richard." the Chief replied, to which Matsuda reacted,

"Yeesh, a little harsh, don't you think so, Chief?"

"Rachel, Conan, come on. We're leaving." Rachel quickly perked up. Conan looked over, originally staring intensely with furrowed eyebrows at Chief Yagami, now looking over to where Richard was walking away.

"Oh, yeah, Dad, coming. Bye, Inspector, and Mister, uh.." Rachel paused.

"Yagami," the burly man sighed out.

"Right. Well, see you all around. Come on, Conan," Rachel replied.

"Coming," Conan answered.

 _"What's up with this guy? I wonder why he doesn't trust Richard..other than the fact that he's not the best detective in the world, he seems to have a personal vendetta against him."_

As they continued to walk out, Richard smoked from his cigarette again, and looked down at his suit.

"The hell is this?" He asked, removing a small piece of black rubber from the outer coat and flicking it onto the grass, which Conan quickly picked up, tucking it and his earphones further into his pocket.


	5. Lind L Tailor

Chapter 5 - Lind L. Tailor

 _[Light's Perspective]_

Light smirks evilly, looking at his television screen.

"This is the way it should be… everything's going just like I planned!" he explained to Ryuk, happy with the results that have come from being Kira.

Suddenly, his television blue screened, interrupting the station's broadcast.

"We'd…" the reporter paused, "Like to apologize for the interruption. As of now, we're bringing you… a live worldwide broadcast from Interpol's ICPO."

Ryuk and Light leaned in. "What's this?" Ryuk inquired.

"Interpol?" Light asked.

"Oh, we have a feed. Okay. We now take you live to the ICPO."

The broadcast cut to a man dressed in a gray suit, sitting in front of a screen displaying the Interpol's logo. He had shoulder length black hair, with pale skin. In front of the man was a nametag that read "Lind L. Tailor." He spoke,

"I head up an international police task force which includes all member nations. I am Lind L. Tailor. Otherwise known as L." The man locked his gaze on the camera, before closing his eyes, his face almost looked… regretful. To Light, it felt as if the man was speaking directly to him.

"What? Who is this guy?"

 _[Richard's Perspective]_

Richard stood in what looked to be a smaller TV station, with desks, chairs and computers. Inside were all of the members from the Japanese Police Force, including Richard and Megure, and the burly man Richard had a 'disagreement with,' and his colleague, Mastuda.

"So this is how it begins, huh?" Richard leaned over to Megure.

"But sir, I don't understand…" Matsuda began. "He's never actually shown his face before, right? Why would he choose to do it now?"

"It must mean L's serious about this…" Matsuda vocally agreed, and turned his head to one of the desks, seeing that private detective's… kid, with the glasses from earlier, intently staring at the screen, eyebrows furrowed. "Uh, hey, wait, why's a kid in here?"

"Oh, my bad… He's with me. I didn't even notice the boy get in here," Richard responded.

 _[Chief Yagami's Perspective]_

" _L, we followed every single one of your orders. Now it's time for you to prove what you said to the ICPO."_ Chief Yagami thought to himself, looking back at the TV screen, but keeping a close eye on that kid with the glasses.

"Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down. I will find you."

 _[Light's Perspective]_

"He seems certain he'll catch you." Ryuk stated, smirking, to which Light smirked as well.

"That fool. He'll never find me," Light retorted. He held up the Death Note, a power-hungry look on his face. "He'll have to get this first! And as long as the police don't find it, there won't be any evidence to convict me! This means that catching me will be absolutely impossible!" He sighed, the grin still on his face, leaning back, arm on the back of the chair.

"I anticipated that the police might get involved and that something like this might happen."

"Kira," the man continued. "I've got a pretty good idea what your motivation might be, and I can guess what you might hope to achieve. However… what you are doing right now… is evil." That struck a chord with Light.

"You think I'm evil?"

Almost as if the man heard him through the screen, a smirk crawled onto his face. Light gritted his teeth and stood up, pushing his chair back.

"I AM JUSTICE! I PROTECT THE INNOCENT AND THOSE WHO FEAR EVIL! I AM THE ONE WHO WILL BECOME THE GOD OF A NEW WORLD THAT EVERYONE DESIRES! ALL THOSE WHO WOULD OPPOSE THAT GOD; THEY ARE THE ONES WHO ARE TRULY EVIL!" He proclaimed.

"I guess you're just too stupid, L… Too bad… this could have been a lot more interesting if you'd only been a bit smarter." Light slammed the Death Note onto the desk, beginning to laugh evilly, writing quite large, taking up an entire page, "Lind L. Tailor." He smiled at the screen, waiting in anticipation.

"I'll show you what happens when you cross me… The entire world is watching… L." He held up his watch. "5 more seconds…" he began to count down.

"5. 4. 3. 2. 1."

As Light reached 1, the man grabbed at his chest, the heart attack began, overtaking him, his head slamming on the desk.

 _[Conan's Perspective]_

The station fell silent. The police were speechless. Megure and Richard stood there in shock, Chief Yagami's mouth wide open, and Matsuda, still in the midst of chasing the kid with the glasses, stops. Conan looked up at the screen, teeth gritted and eyebrows furrowed again; there was a sort of shadow over his eyes.

" _What?! A heart attack, again? How'd the killer..."_ Conan thought to himself, angry that he couldn't come up with an explanation.

 _[Light's Perspective]_

"What's wrong? Got nothing else to say?!" He watched, happy as two men dressed in black carried away the dead body, leaving only the desk and Interpol logo on the screen. It suddenly cut to a white screen with a familiar single black letter on it again. It was L, who gasped.

"I... I had to test this just in case, but I... I never thought it would actually happen. Kira… it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it, if I hadn't just witnessed it… Listen to me, Kira," the distorted voice said loudly. "If you did indeed kill Lind L. Tailor, the man who you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate, whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me."

"What?!" Light said aloud.

"The police arrested him in absolute secrecy, so you wouldn't have heard about him through the television or through the internet. It appears that not even you have access to these types of criminals."

Ryuk laughed. "He got you there."

"But I assure you, L is real. I do exist. Now! Try to kill me!" the distorted voice yelled.

"You… you bastard!" Light responded to the screen.

 _[Conan's Perspective]_

At the office, the police were in frenzy. Conan kept his gaze locked on the screen.

"Inspector Megure, don't you think he's taken this too far?!"

"I agree… it's like he's trying to get himself killed!"

"What's wrong?" The distorted voice said again. "Hurry up! Come on, right now, kill me! If you're gonna do it, you better do it! Come on, try to kill me! What's the matter?! Can't you do it?!"

" _Smart move, but.. risky, no less! This detective's on a different level…"_

 _[Light's Perspective]_

Ryuk lets out a laugh.

"So… there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favor. I'll tell you something I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is: we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I was planning to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but it looks like we found you. I now know where you are."

"This L guy's pretty good, huh, Light?"

"The police treated your first victim as an unrelated incident, but in actuality, the first one was a suspect in Shinjuku. Of all the criminals that had recently died of heart attacks, this one's crime was by far the least serious. Furthermore, his crime was only ever reported inside of Japan. I used that to deduce this much. You are in Japan, and your first victim was little more… than an experiment, meaning you've not been killing for very long. We decided to broadcast in Kanto first, because of its large population, and luckily, we found you. To be completely honest with you, I never expected that things would go this well, but… it won't be too long now before I am able to sentence you to death."

 _[Conan's Perspective]_

"That L guy has certainly lived up to his expectation, huh, mister?" Conan said in his childish voice to Matsuda.

"Uh-huh..." Matsuda hesitantly replied, shocked that the kid wasn't mortified at the live death he'd just witnessed. Conan turned to the screen, angry again, with an intent look on his face to figure out what just happened.

" _Amazing! In one move, he's proved that Kira exists, that the deaths were all murders, and that he's here inside of Japan, in Kanto… Rachel's probably not safe here… but that leaves the question…"_ Conan shoved in his pockets, tilting his head down.

 _[Light's Perspective]_

"Naturally, I'm very interested to know how you're able to commit these murders without being present, but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when I catch you. Let's meet again soon, Kira." The voice finished. After uttering these last few words, the television cut to static almost immediately.

"Really? He's going to sentence me to death? Sounds interesting…" Light says, becoming angry, with a glint in his eye.

"I accept your challenge L," he continues, Ryuk looking down at him, surprised.

" _Each of them has to hunt down the other without knowing each other's name or face... no, not each of them… there's a third player in this match… whoever's name is revealed will die…"_ Ryuk thought. _"Humans are so… interesting._ "

" _L…"_

" _Kira..."_

 _"For Rachel's sake…"_

Although L, Light and Conan were in different locations, they all spoke as if in unison. "I will hunt you down wherever you're hiding and I will eliminate you!"

"I am!"

" _I_ am!"

"This… this is not…"

"JUSTICE!" they proclaimed. Inside the station, Conan activates his belt, which produces a small soccer ball.

"Conan, no!" Richard exclaims, but Conan promptly kicks the ball towards the window, which crashes through.


End file.
